Booster Draft
Booster Draft is a regulation format where decks are built from the contents of 6 (or 10) booster packs. Details It is a format of play where you pick one card from a pack and then pass it to your neighboring player. It can be referred to as ドラフト (Draft) or (Boo Dra) for short. How to Draft #To draft Duel Masters, all you need is 3-4 players and 6 (or 10) booster packs of 5 cards each per player. #Each player is given 2 boosters to start. These 2 packs are added together face down to form a single pile. #A player chooses one of the 10 cards from the pile without revealing the choice to an opponent (This called a "pick"). The pack is then passed to the player on your left side, while you will also receive a pile from the player on your right side. #When there is no cards left in the piles, step 2 and 3 are repeated until no packs remain. #Once all the cards have been drafted, players make 30-card decks from their selections and you can begin play. A deck of 40 cards (from the chosen 50) is made if 10 packs were used. Strategies *Not all cards from a pack are usable in booster draft, even if they are popular metagame cards, or otherwise powerful in other situations. Good examples would be MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge, Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ and Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity. *Some Evolution Creatures (Such as Evil Incarnate in DMX-12) are not usable if the set is lacking the evolution bait. Also, avoid packing any card with more than a cost of 8 since the player very likely does not survive that long. *If a card affects all 5 civilizations (Such as Mega Manalock Dragon), pack it because all draft decks will generally use multiple civilizations. However since most of them are rare foil cards, don't expect them to appear all the time. *Rely on swarming lightweight creatures and blockers as your line of attack and defense. Only bring out fatties as a final option. *Beware if your opponent has the ability to send out fatties because there are usually not much ways to stop them. *Some cards, such as Gushatto Destroy in DMR-01 and Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon in both DMR-16 sets, while weak in regular play, are very useful in drafts as removal is limited. *Watch out when drafting with DMX-22 because there are a lot of unpredictable elements in the set, and most cards are not going to be usable due to their joke nature (Such as Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic) or have very limited uses despite their viability in the regular metagame (Such as Hyperspatial Revive Hole as it can only send out Bishamon Kid in this set). Also, if the player receives a part of Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga from the set without all 3 parts intact, he can't use that card. The player may very likely have one-thirds of the cards being unusable in this situation. **The bright side of this is Side A (S1/S6 to 59/59) doesn't feature any joke cards (Which means that all of its contents are usable) and it occupies half of the contents inside a booster pack, so the player should not worry about all of the cards being unusable. Trivia *It was officially introduced as a format with the Revolution block. **It was mentioned in the Creator Letter Volume 3 from the Duel Masters Official Homepage that packs have begun to be adjusted for the draft format since DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!!. Category:Tournaments